Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) relates to Bluetooth wireless radio technology. It has been designed for low-power and low latency applications for wireless devices within short range. Today, typical BLE applications can be found from healthcare, fitness, security, smart energy, industrial automation and home entertainment. However, BLE is not limited only those, but increasingly more new applications utilizing BLE technology are designed.
The difference between BLE and classic Bluetooth is that the BLE devices consume remarkably less power for communication than classic Bluetooth devices. In addition, the BLE is able to start the data transmission quicker than the classic Bluetooth. This makes it possible to have BLE devices constantly on and to communicate intermittently with other devices.
When there are multiple devices with BLE capability in close proximity, the continuous data transfer may cause interferences or collision of packets. There is, therefore, a need for a solution that improves the technology of BLE modules to avoid these problems.